In the Cold
by Valia-Elf
Summary: Aragorn has passed from Middle-Earth, and now Arwen must find her way back to him. Constructive comments welcomed!


Arwen woke in a cold and empty bed, alone and afraid. The early morning wind blew through the fabrics adorning the window, and through her hair.

The sun was up, and with it Minas Tirith, but not Arwen. Her body got up but her soul lay still and motionless, cold to the outside world, empty, forgotten. She walked slowly from the bed to the bathroom, and washed half-heartedly.

She dressed and walked out of her chambers as she always did, except today she was alone. There was no one beside her. No one to hold her hand. No one to make her laugh this morning. Just emptiness. And still the wind rushed through the Citadel, rustling leaves to and fro.

She wandered around, occasionally staring bleakly out of windows watching the world go on. Children played in the puddles that had formed through the rain last night, and men and women were happily doing business with other traders.

She eventually arrived at the Great Hall, where breakfast and all other meals were served. She stepped in quietly, but found that many of the nobles seated at the table had seen her, and were already bowing in respect.

She looked to the head of the table, where the King and his family sat. The highest chair was empty, as was the one next to it. The ones next to that also looked like they hadn't been used that morning. The plates were still clean and the cushions hadn't been moved or squashed.

She bowed her head and walked out of the room, tears welling in her eyes. Once she was far enough away from the room, she slowed her pace to a steady walk, her left hand over her mouth, as if trying to stop the floods of emotions that threatened to burst from within her.

She soon found herself in her private gardens. She ran to a bench and sat, tears rolling down her cheeks, sobs muffled by her shaking hand. She looked to the floor, and all the dying flowers around her, and then to the sky, dark clouds rolling in from the north, blocking the sun from view. She stayed staring upwards, tears still rolling down her face, her whole body shaking. The dark clouds above had now completely covered the sun and the land was cast into its shadow.

Large drops of rain came splattering to earth. People in the market place ran for cover, as did many wandering nobles. But Arwen didn't care. Her mind was shut off from the rest of the world. To her, the only thing that mattered was Aragorn. Why had he left her? Why had Ilúvatar taken him from her? Snatched so unfairly to a place where she could not reach him.

And so she sat, getting soaked by the rain until dusk fell and grief over came her once more. Having sat outside in the wet for so long, not eating or drinking all day, Arwen was quickly overcome by tiredness. Her immense grief had rattled her so much that she didn't have the strength to stand, and so she collapsed onto her bed, eyes red and puffy, body exhausted.

And that is where she stayed, until she woke before dawn the next morning. She looked around her, wondering why she was alone. And then it hit her. Aragorn was gone. She had spent the last day alone. Totally alone. And today would be no different. She walked over to a window, and looked up at the stars, twinkling as they always did. She wondered if Aragorn's spirit was up there now, in the great Halls of Mandos.

While she thought, a bright star caught her eye. It twinkled and sparkled more intensely than the others. And yet, there was a tiny star next to it that seemed to be fading. As she watched Arwen was sure that its little light was becoming dimmer and dimmer. She watched for a bit longer, and then decided to get dressed. Today would be the day.

A short while later she was dressed and ready, and with Aragorn's horse, she left the Citadel and the seven levels before the guards noticed anyone had slipped out. The sun was rising, and as she mounted her horse and set off at a gallop, its first rays hit the land, casting long shadows across Pelennor Fields.

Eldarion woke to find guards stationed around the Citadel in larger numbers than usual. He washed and dressed quickly and went to leave his room. However, something on his table caught his eye. He picked up a small envelope. He sat on his bed and opened it. A letter fell out. It was from his mother. He read in a hurry, and as he began, a feeling in his stomach told him that she was gone. He finished the letter and let it drop to the floor. First his father, and now his mother. That would explain the increased number of guards. They obviously didn't know his mother very well. 'She probably left during the night, or at some point under the cover of darkness' he thought to himself. He stood again and went to his window. "I love you Naneth" he whispered. "I hope you find him soon." A single tear trailed down his face. He stayed for a while, silently praying to the Valar to let his mother and father be together again, and then walked out of the room to find his sisters, and inform Minas Tirith that his mother had gone, gone to find her beloved, never to return.

Arwen rode and rode, until the trees of Lorien came into view. There she slowed her pace, taking in all her surroundings, one last time. Slowly she entered the trees, memories of her family flooding back. Something was different about Lorien though. Its beauty was still there, but it was almost haunting now. Nobody was here anymore. It was totally deserted. Silent. No laughter filled the forest. Only sadness and despair. She left the horse at the beginning of the trees, free to find his own way wherever he pleased. Silently she made her way through the trees, until at last the hill of Cerin Amroth came into view. Her heart felt gladdened slightly. Her end had nearly come.

Once at the top, she gazed around her, glad to find it as she had always remembered it. She gazed at the floor, remembering late night meetings with her Aragorn, and the day she gave herself to him.

She lowered herself to the floor and sat comfortable in the cool grass. She thought of her life, and everything that had happened. Fighting with her father to let her be with her love, the worry she had to endure when Aragorn was away, the War of the Ring, the day Aragorn became King, their wedding day, the day she found out she was expecting their first child. Eldarion's birth. Her daughter's births. Looking back, everything seemed to happen in a blur. But she had loved every minute of it. And she wouldn't have changed anything.

Eldarion would make a fine King. Thinking of her children made tears sting her eyes. But she knew that she would see them. She would watch over them, her deep love for them still making her protective over them. But it was Aragorn she most wanted to see. To hold. To kiss.

And so she laid herself down, her weak and cheerless body melting into the grass. Darkness fell, and still she lay, holding on to the thought that she would see him soon. Be with him once again.

Stars started to twinkle in the sky, and once again, one particularly bright star caught her eye. It sparkled above her, and again, next to it, a small fading star barely twinkled. She felt a cold sensation through her body, and her vision became blurred and faded.

Strong arms took hold of her as she slipped from the circles of the world. She looked up and found herself looking into the eyes of a man. A man whom she knew. Aragorn had found her.

He swept her up high over the trees and towards the stars and then back down onto Cerin Amroth. She looked for the bright star once again. There it was, where it had been all night. She looked for the other one, the little one. But it wasn't there. It had faded. Totally faded. And now it was no more.

Aragorn chuckled slightly and kissed her on the nose. He took her hand in his and pulled her gently against him. "What is it meleth?" She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "The stars. How they enchant my heart. But something puzzles me. One star, I saw it earlier and now its gone."

"Nay meleth, it is still there. What you saw was the Evenstar. And it was fading. But look again meleth." She looked up. "See. It is bright again now. It was fading yes, but so was your heart. Now it is stronger, for your heart is whole once more."

She laughed and kissed him. He kissed her back, but he stopped when he felt wet patches form on his cheeks. He opened his eyes to find tears streaming down Arwen's face.

"Arwen my love what is wrong?" She looked down and let the tears fall onto the grass, even though the grass wouldn't feel it. "I thought I'd lost you forever. Do you know how it felt to be torn apart like that? To have the only one you've ever loved taken away from you, and know that you may never find him again? I love you Aragorn, more than anything. I couldn't bear it..." more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But meleth I did find you. I never left you. I've been right here waiting for you." He motioned to her heart and took her hand and kissed it gently. "Now, no more tears. We have eternity together now. I will never leave you again." She sniffed quietly and nodded. "I know Aragorn, I know."

And with that, they kissed once more, and stayed together forever, as Aragorn had said they would.


End file.
